


Attention

by SonyaLovesChocolate



Series: Comfort [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, It's all up to you, M/M, Sickfic, can be seen as only friendship, or can be seen as romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaLovesChocolate/pseuds/SonyaLovesChocolate
Summary: He wants attention and cuddles, and Mingi is determined to get what he wants.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Series: Comfort [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580905
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!

Mingi doesn’t like being sick, but he likes the attention he receives from a certain someone so maybe this time catching a cold isn’t so bad. That certain someone is Hongjoong, who insists on fussing over him although it isn’t really that necessary. Not that Mingi is complaining, he is more than happy with all the attention he receives from their leader. Honestly, Mingi isn’t even that sick, just a runny nose and some sneezes here and there, yet Seonghwa and Hongjoong force him to rest in bed on their day off, under a mountain of blankets to sweat out the cold. And while Mingi is sweating under three blankets, Hongjoong is quietly decorating a denim jacket while a movie plays on his laptop.

The dorm is quiet because everyone else is out and about, enjoying their free time, and Mingi is glad that it’s just him and Hongjoong because that way he can have the elder’s attention all to himself. But getting Hongjoong’s attention once they are alone seems to be harder than he first anticipates. After they eat lunch and Mingi is back under the blankets Hongjoong busies himself with the jacket and it’s almost as if he forgets about Mingi’s presence. Or maybe he just assumes that Mingi is asleep.

Mingi watches Hongjoong paint the jacket and smiles fondly at his back. There is nothing better than watching their leader work, either in the studio when he is composing songs and writing lyrics or while modifying clothes that he thinks need some spicing up. There is nothing hotter than watching Hongjoong be creative. But after an hour of watching, Mingi gets bored. Sure, he isn’t that sick, but he still feels shitty and he wants attention and cuddles. And Mingi is determined to get what he wants.

“I’m hot,” Mingi says.

“Take off one of the blankets then,” Hongjoong replies without turning around. “Do you want some cold water?”

“I’m sick.”

“Oh, that’s right. Tea then?” Hongjoong asks, still not turning around.

“I just said I’m hot,” Mingi whines.

Hongjoong chuckles, but doesn’t turn around, still hunched over the jacket and painting some weird patterns on the back of it. Mingi is already missing the way Hongjoong was fussing all over him a few hours ago. Mingi kicks off all the blankets and scoots back on the bed, making himself comfortable and glaring holes into Hongjoong’s back. He finally turns to look at Mingi, smiling softly and making Mingi’s heart shutter in his chest.

“I’m sick, come cuddle me,” Mingi whines.

“I’ll get sick too, dummy.”

Despite saying that, Hongjoong is putting away his supplies and pausing the movie. Mingi pouts once Hongjoong’s eyes are back on him, knowing that no one can resist his infamously cute pout. And it works because Hongjoong, despite rolling his eyes, gets up and climbs into the bed with Mingi, lying down on his side and facing Mingi. The smile he sends Mingi has the younger’s heart beating hard in his chest. Their leader is adorable and Mingi can’t help but stare at him, trying his best not to pinch Hongjoong’s cheeks and ruffle his hair.

“Happy now?”

“I said I want cuddles,” Mingi pouts again.

“You’re a big baby, you know that?”

Hongjoong laughs as he grabs one of the blankets and throws it over them. He then turns around and scoots closer, until his back is pressed against Mingi’s chest. Mingi instantly wraps his arms around the smaller man and squeezes him tight, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Hongjoong grunts, but relaxes against Mingi, who finds that adorable. Usually, if squeezed like that Hongjoong would have a small, adorable fit, trying to be threatening yet only accomplishing to be cute. Now, however, he lets Mingi squeeze him as tight as he wants, probably because the younger is sick and that grants him some privileges.

“I need to breathe,” Hongjoong hisses.

Mingi laughs as he loosens his hold on him just a little and Hongjoong wiggles a bit until he finds a comfortable position then relaxes again. Mingi presses himself as close as he can to the leader and nuzzles his face into his hair. It doesn’t take long for Mingi to fall asleep after that.

*

He doesn’t know how long he sleeps for, but when he wakes up the room is dark. Mingi feels fingers gently run through his hair and he hums happily. His arms are loosely wrapped around Hongjoong, who is now facing him and caressing his hair gently. Mingi feels warm and safe, and definitely better than earlier in the day.

“Did you sleep well?” Hongjoong asks softly.

Mingi hums as he pulls himself closer to Hongjoong, seeking more warmth. He is comfortable and he doesn’t want this moment to end anytime soon. Thankfully, Hongjoong keeps running his small fingers through his hair, humming a tune absent mindedly. Mingi dozes off for a while, content and feeling safe in the bubble of warmth he and Hongjoong had created. He fully wakes up when Hongjoong stops running his fingers through his hair and shifts to sit up. Mingi instantly tightens his arms around the elder, pulling him down roughly and making him squeak in surprise.

“Don’t go!” Mingi whines.

“I need to pee.”

“Later,” he mumbles against Hongjoong’s collarbone.

“Mingi, let go!”

“No, I am sick and I want cuddles.”

“And I need to pee,” Hongjoong hisses.

“After you spoil me some more.”

“I’ll spoil you more after I pee. And after we eat something, come on you big baby!”

Mingi presses his lips against Hongjoong’s collar bone as the elder scratches his scalp gently. For a few seconds there is only comfortable silence then the door to the dorm slams open and Mingi hears multiple people loudly talking over each other. The comfortable silence is broken by the cacophony of sounds coming from beyond the closed door of Mingi’s room, yet he isn’t as sad as he anticipated he would be. If anything, Mingi is happy that the others are back.

“The others are back, we should join them for dinner,” Hongjoong says.

“Will you cuddle with me some more after?” Mingi asks smiling.

“Of course, you big baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Georgiana140395) ;)


End file.
